Diarmuid (New Years)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = A Sharp New Start |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = A Sharp New Start X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = Fury from the Far East |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = When other Allies' Active Skill procs: Chance to proc Self's Active Skill, up to 2 Times Per Turn |2nd skill proc 0 = 40 |2nd skill name 1 = Fury from the Far East |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = When other Allies' Active Skill procs: Chance to proc Self's Active Skill, up to 2 Times Per Turn |2nd skill proc 1 = 40 |2nd skill name 2 = Fury from the Far East |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = When other Allies' Active Skill procs: Chance to proc Self's Active Skill, up to 2 Times Per Turn |2nd skill proc 2 = 40 |ability = Fire Cure All III |abilityX = Flurry Boost III |atk 0 = 7920 |hp 0 = 17600 |atk 1 = 8520 |hp 1 = 19600 |atk 2 = 9120 |hp 2 = 21600 |quote 0 = New Years is almost here, Phil! |quote 1 = New Years is almost here, Phil! |quote 2 = New Years is almost here, Phil! |home quote 0 = The end of the year is always so busy, especially with everything Fionn wants to do... Fianna for the new year... A sweet memory I'll never forget. Please behave, Phil! I always eat ozoni, but it's the first time I've made it myself... Could you try it and let me know how it tastes? |home quote 1 = The end of the year is always so busy, especially with everything Fionn wants to do... Fianna for the new year... A sweet memory I'll never forget. Please behave, Phil! I always eat ozoni, but it's the first time I've made it myself... Could you try it and let me know how it tastes? |home quote 2 = The end of the year is always so busy, especially with everything Fionn wants to do... Fianna for the new year... A sweet memory I'll never forget. Please behave, Phil! I always eat ozoni, but it's the first time I've made it myself... Could you try it and let me know how it tastes? |details = The sun rose on the Fianna Academy. Much like the rest of the residents of the Far East Fionn declared that the Union would enjoy their New Year\s Eve cleaning, eating, and having fun. It's hard to believe everything that's happened at this school. What does the new year hold for Fianna? |illust = verus |CV = Tanaka Aimi |availability = }} Category:P7 ★ Category:Character Story